Atlas Origins
by crai22
Summary: Atlas from my story's recites the tale on how he met the Lyoko group for the first time... and it's farther back than anyone even knew about. It takes place a day after the events in A Bad Turn and Atlas is very different than what everyone has read about. Also I added a little doctor who camo appearance and please read my other storys first
1. The Story Begins

[Computer voice.] Accessing computer files. Loading... Loading... Loading... File loaded, click to continue. [Atlas was sitting down on the floor of the computer room in the factory with his laptop on his lap. It was early on sunday mornning and he was waiting for Jeremy to arrive and start working on new programs for his friends.]

[The elevator started up and Atlas just looked at the door waiting for his friend to come out. When he did Atlas noticed that Aelita was with him and upon seeing Atlas she just looked away.] "Wow, Aelita can sure hold a gruge." [He spoke to no one in particular but After she went and sat down in the computer chair Jeremy spoke.]

"Dont feel bad about it Atlas but she dose hold one for some time until a reason is provided to make her forgive you." "Even after saving her life a month ago she hasn't forgiven me." [Atlas trailed off into thought and eventually went back to his laptop. The three started to work on seperate things until Jeremy took a break and went over to Atlas.]

"What are you are you working on?" [Atlas looked up and spoke after a bit of thinking.] "I'm just going over the first time that I met everyone. Apparently this is the very first time I met everyone and it was a while ago before that event about a year ago. Also it involves the mega tank that nearly vaporized me and geuse who pushed me ino it."

[Atlas looked over at Aelita who had finally stoped working and was finally looking him in the face. After a momeent of scilentness Aelita spoke to Atlas.] "That was what happened the first time you told me the truth? But than how come I cant remember anything that happened?" [Atlas shook his head before turnning his laptop around and unplugging his head phones.]

Day 237

After what would seem to be a year I managed to perfect my design on time reversal. Now I can activate it from any location and even wipe the minds of those who are even in the system. It can also be adjusted to go back to certain times of the previous day and even further than the system defult. The down side is that it drains massive amounts of power from the system but I have been working on power saving systems.

[Atlas paused the video and looke up at the two who were who were in front of him in shock. After a while He spoke again changing the subject.] "Now will you listen to me Aelita? I learned about what happened during that first event and you decide what you want." [Jeremy looked at Aelita with hard eyes and Atlas with puppy dog eyes. Eventually she gave in and spoke in a frusterated voice.]

"Fine Ill listen to what you have to say, but it better be convincing." [Atlas perked up a bit and begain to spell out the story of what happened.] "The first I met you was a day after XANA sent those Krab bots to the real world to terminate everyone. I was in the computer room gathering some data when Jeremy came in. Funny thing is I didn't even hear the elevator or Jeremy until he taped my shoulder."

0*0*0Flash Back-One Day After-A Bad Turn0*0*0

[The elevator stopped at the computer room and Jeremy exited it to a strange sight. Someone was sitting in the chair working on something and not paying attention to anything around them. A good look at them showed that they had blach hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt and pants with a red trim. They also had a hair style that made them seem to have fox ears and some spikes which were died red.]

[He seemed to be a goth and was buisy working on the computer with something but wasnt at the same time. Jeremy looked at him for a bit more before speaking.] "Who are you?" [After not getting a response he went and tapped the stranger on his houlder. This caused him jump out of the chair and fall onto his back with a loud thud.]

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA SNEAKING UP ON SOMEONE!" [Jeremy just looked at him before speaking.] "I din't sneak up on you and what are you doing here?" [The kid got up and dusted off his cloathing before speaking again.] "What did you say? Wait before you speak let me turn up my hearing aid."

0*0*0Back to the present0*0*0

[Jeremy spoke a littile confused.] "Wait you were a goth?" [The two looked at Atlas before he spoke.] "Yeah I was back than and now that I look at it I was really strange back than... Ok I wasn't that strange but to me it was strange and I would probably be a bit like Ulrich." [Aelita was the next person to speak.] "Why was your hair like that, and why did you have a hearing aid?"

[Atlas went back to deep thought before remembering why.] "I was going through a phase so that was why I made my hair like that and as for the hearing aid. I still had some water in my ears from when the ice melted the first time. Oh and Jeremy I geusse you can say that massive shock I gave you when I was at Kadic was payback." [Atlas mind wondered before he went back to telling the story.]

0*0*0Back to Flash Back0*0*0

[The strange kid went and turned up his hearing aid while Jeremy watched. When he was done Jeremy spoke.] "Now that your better my name is Jeremy Belpois." "Nice to meat you Jeremy my name is Atlas Schaeffer." [Atlas was calm as can be and when he said his last name Jeremy choked up. It was a while before anyone spoke and the first one to was Atlas.] "Hey kid are you alright?"

[Jeremy realized he better say something in case this was a dream.] "By.. By... By chance are... are... are... are you related to France Hopper?" [Atlas looked around the room and walked off exammining the structure.] "Yeah... he built part of this place while I built most of it. Oh! Right sorry about that I get distracted easilly. Yes I'm related to France Happer because... whops I dont want to get into detail of my relation ship yet because it would spoil the surprise."

[Atlas grinned as he went toward the opening in the computer room that led to the scanners.] "I need to chek the scanners and make sure there in working oreder." [With that he went down and Jeremy causiously followed him. When he got down to the scanners Atlas was behind scanner number one working. Jeremy approched and noticed the tool box that was placed on the ground next to him.] "How is this going to work? Oh! Jeremy can you hand me that number four wrench and a philips head screwdriver from my tool box?"

[Atlas was buissy working and Jeremy reluctantlydid as he asked. When he handed Atlas the tools Atlas grabbed them and pulled off a panel from the scanner. Next, he pulled out a signal chip from the scanner and started to examine it.] "Wow even after all those years these things still look like new." [He put the chip back and than put the pannel back to before he got up and put everything away.]

[Next he grabbed his tool box and went over to the elevator waiting for Jeremy to come after he hit the button. Jeremy realized that he was waiting for him so after the elevator came Jeremy rushed on in before it closed.] "So now it's time for me to chek the computer's core and admire my family members work as well." [Atlas hit the down button and upon the door openning stepped out into the room with the computer core.]

[Jeremy watched as Atlas went ove and got on top of the core. He went over to a side and started to remove a pannel. Jeremy went over and watched as Atlas Pulled the pannel off and started to get to work.] "WHAT! These cercuts arnt even finished yet!" [The sudden outbirst from Atlas maid Jeremy jump, but the important question to him then was what was so bad about incompleat cercuts?] "Atlas whats so bad about those incompleat cercuts?"

[Atlas looked over at Jeremy and after getting back to work compleating the cercuts he spoke.] "Normally I would turn off the computer but with Aelitas condition I have to make do. Oh! Right Jeremy these cercuts prevent an overload in the computer, and also serve as an early warnning to evacuate the building in case of an explosion."

[Atlas completed the circuit than went ahead and proceeded to test them, and after that he put the pannel back on. He jumped down a level and pulled another off before putting it back in and after grabbing his things he went back over to the elevator. Jeremy followed and the two went to the computer room where Atlas went and sat in the chair again.]

"Wait a minute arn't you suppose to be in school Jeremy?" [Atlas looked over at Jeremy and he he shrugged his head before speaking.] "I have a study hall this block and I decided to come here and get some work done." [Atlas looked at the computer a bit before he started typing and than spoke again.] "Well you have to travel through the sewers to the nearby school which is called Kadic. Also traveling from there at top speek on lets say a scooter takes at least ten minutes so that means you have at least fifteen minutes left to get back to your school."

[Jeremy looked at the time on the computer before he rushed out of the room and went back to Kadic. Atlas knew that he would tell his friends Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita his sister. But the truth at that time can cause a dangerous outcome and even a pssible anger issue from his sister. In fact he didn't even know how bad she would be, and he didn't even want to find out eather.]

[A short time lator he was working on fixing some code that could cause glitches on Lyoko. Personally he didn't like virtuallization and the only way he would ever go back was to eather deactivate the tower in a worse case senario. Or if he lost his memory and some one managed to talk him into it.]

[He still had dreams about the first time he actually virtalized himself to the prototype world. Still he had to question why was the cube so hard to defeat, after all it was designed to be very slow and clumbsy. Shifting his focuse Atlas looked at the computer and decided to walk around the factory and get some spare parts for another invention he was working on.]


	2. Atlas Meats The Group

0*0*0Kadic0*0*0

[Jeremy just barely arrived back at school for science class and was sitting in the classroom. Everyone got in and sat down while they waited for the science teacher to arrive. But that day only got more crazy as Jim walked in instead and addressed the class.] "Now your all probably wondering why I'm here. Well It's simple the science teacher has somehow caught a cold early today and as such she is not here. Today's class is a study hall as result and due to the science teacher not wanting us to be in here we are moving to the library."

[Everyone got up and went to the library where Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy all sat down at the same table. Odd was strangely quiet that time and no one could tell why until at least Ulrich spoke up.] "Odd accidentally hurt himself during lass class and as a result he can't talk." [It was a surprise to everyone and the only thing else that distracted everyone was that Sissy was actually reading an advanced theoretical book from the library.]

[Aelita was looking around and noticed that Jim was busy a history book, and finally she couldn't take it anymore and spoke to Jeremy.] "Somethings wrong here Jeremy, something is so wrong." [He couldn't stop thinking about Atlas and lucky for them that day they had an early release.] "Aelita I know and I think it has something to do with the fact that there is someone at the factory."

[Ulrich caught on to what Jeremy was saying and spoke.] "After this we have an early release so why don't the four of us head over to the factory and meat this person." [The four agreed on it and the block went by quickly. Next, the four were going threw the sewers toward the factory to meat the strange person called Atlas.]

0*0*0Meanwhile At The Factory0*0*

[Atlas walked out of the elevator and went toward the assembly line to examine all the spare parts that he could build a robot out of. It was only five minutes until he felt something. He couldn't explain it but he had to get back to the computer and quickly.] "Why now? What is so important that he would contact me in this world now?"

[Upon getting into the computer room the screen was flashing and when Atlas sat down he was looking at himself.] "I needed to give you this, and trust me the day will only get stranger until you can fix everything." [With that the screen changed and Atlas was stuck with data that he never wanted to see ever again.]

[He sat there mad that the guardian would save the data that he gave orders to destroy. That very data was the core of the Carthage Project that his father tried to destroy. It was also the very data that he made himself to create a powerful weapon capable of changing the space time continuum. All he knew about it was that it came from a strange man in a blue box and that was it.]

[Not wanting to take a chance he instantly started to transfer the data to another source. When he finally transferred it all he noticed that elevator was starting up and quickly he deleted the data. Upon the elevator opening Atlas looked over and spoke.] "Welcome back Jeremy, and hello Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. My name Is Atlas and it's nice to meat you all."

[Atlas got up and went over to a corner where everyone realized that a tea kettle was set up. Atlas picked up a cup and poured some tea into it, than went over to Odd and spoke.] "Drink this Odd it's Green Tea, and it should help you recover your voice." [Odd reluctantly started to drink it and shortly after he actually started to like it. Shortly after Odd was able to talk much to much everyone's surprise.]

"WOW! Atlas this tea is great! Thanks!" [Atlas took the cup when he was done and put it back. After that Atlas went back and sat down in the computer chair waiting for something to happen. No one did anything and Atlas just sat waiting for something anything to happen. When nothing did Atlas spoke again.]

"Is anyone going to say anything? Or do I have to start this conversation?" [Aelita was the first responder after Atlas made his commit.] "Who are you exactly and why are you here?" [Atlas looked at the ceiling before speaking.] "Wow that's hurtful. You don't even recognize me, but of coarse you were very young at the time the accident happened." [Atlas got lost in his thoughts before realizing that there was other people in the same room as him.]

"Oh sorry about that, but yeah Aelita you might as well say I'm your cousin. Related to you from your fathers side of the family. Hasn't Jeremy told you that yet?" [Again Atlas went off into thought as Aelita went over to talk with Jeremy who has drifted apart from the group.] "When were you planning on telling me that he was part of my family?"

[Jeremy sighed before speaking to Aelita.] "Aelita I totally forgot after he said that a group of circuits from the computer gave and alarm to evacuate the building in case of an explosion." [Aelita just stopped talking and returned to the group. Atlas had just started talking with Odd about his hair.] "I just don't understand how you get your hair to stay that way Odd." "Well Atlas I just use the same stuff you do to keep your hair that way."

[Atlas looked confused and spoke shortly after Odd had stopped laughing.] "Um Odd? My hair actually does this naturally. I cant get it to go down flat no matter how hard I try." [That got everyone to be so quiet they could hear a pin drop if one did. Ulrich coughed and got everyone's attention before speaking.] "OK... Besides your really strange hair, what is this accident your talking about?"

[Atlas looked at the computer screen before speaking and his mood drastically changed.] "I built the scanners and upon my first time being virtualized an accident accrued. As a result I was in a type of cryogenic sleep for the past twenty years." [The tone that Atlas had made everyone realize that he was not one to mess with.]

[Then the elevator started up and Yumi stepped out much to everyone's surprise. Ulrich was about to respond when Atlas did instead.] "You must be Yumi nice to meat you. My name is Atlas, cousin of Aelita, and the main builder of Lyoko." [Everyone knew something was wrong and shortly after everyone was antiquated a tower was activated and Atlas spoke again.] "Hope you don't mind Jeremy a tower is activated and I would like to use the computer on this mission."

[Jeremy nodded and the four kids who worked on Lyoko went down to the scanner room. A short time later they were all virtualized and in the desert sector.] "The tower is northeast of your possession, and watch out there will be some pests along the way." [With that all said and done Atlas gave the group there vehicles and they went off to find the tower.]

0*0*0Present Time0*0*0

"Atlas the way your making yourself sound is actually part Odd and part Ulrich." [Aelita was interested in the story and for the very least actually talking to Atlas.] "Now that I think about it your right, but still why did my hair do that anyways? I mean how is it even possible for it to stand up like that naturally?"

[Everyone was confused and Atlas was still trying to figure out why when the elevator started up.] "I wonder who that could be?" [The elevator stopped and out came the rest of the group. Yumi was the first person to speak.] "We got your call Jeremy what's the problem?" [The three in the computer room looked confused before Jeremy spoke.] "I didn't send out a call. In fact I had been listening to Atlas talk for the past thirty minutes."

[Everyone was confused and Atlas was the one to come up with an idea.] "I think we got a problem with one of the corrupt AI's that I made than. So it's a trip to Lyoko Beta to find out why a call was sent out. Also it seems that a tower was just activated in the volcano sector and the ice sector at the same time."

[With that the six kids that normally went to Lyoko went down to the scanners.] "Atlas can you continue the story once we get to Lyoko?" [The four others looked at Aelita before Atlas spoke.] "Why not but know that were going to have to get the others caught up." [Everyone was confused and William was the one to respond.] "What are you two talking about?"

[Aelita and Atlas just smiled leaving William to question what they were talking about again. Even the rest of the group was curious but they knew that Atlas would revile what they three were talking about later.] "Jeremy I suggest that we travel as a group and investigate the ice sector's tower first." [Atlas knew that Jeremy could here them and being the only one to actually visit the volcano sector. wanted everyone to stay together.]

[With that Jeremy sent the six to Lyoko with Atlas being the only one in the desert sector he moved to the closest edge and jumped into the digital sea. His aquatic AI grabbed him and they waited for the rest to come before heading off to Lyoko Beta.] "Has Aelita caught everyone up with the story so far?" [Atlas was having fun and when everyone said yes he spoke again.] "Good than I might as well start where I left off."


	3. A Change Of Scenes

0*0*0Flash Back0*0*0

[As the four went on their way toward the tower Jeremy spoke to Atlas.] "I thought Odd's hair was strange but your hair. How does it do that naturally?" "You think it would be this way if I knew Jeremy? Normally I can't go anywhere without being called something like fox ears." [Atlas kept eye on the screen as the kids on Lyoko went on their way.]

"Uh oh, heads up there are at least four Krabs on their way toward you." [Everyone was focused on the mission and even with Atlas' warning the Krab bots still got the drop on them.] "Wow we walked into that one didn't we?" [Aelita was quite sure about it and than Atlas spoke again with more news.] "You might want to hurry because XANA has decided to revive some fossilizes from the natural history museum and their on their way here."

[With that all said and done with they could feel the ground shake as a revived T-Rex ran toward the factory. Atlas than got up and tossed the ear piece to Jeremy before climbing up the ladder on the wall.] "You have the computer Jeremy I'll deal with the dinosaurs." [Before he could reply Atlas was already out of the room and rushing toward the T-Rex.]

[Jeremy sat down and after the battle was done he spoke.] "Atlas is good but he seemed to of forgot that there are some vehicles for you all." [Jeremy went and sent the vehicles to the group and Ulrich spoke.] "Jeremy were did Atlas go?" "To deal with the T-Rex that's heading our way." [With that all went quiet and the four were on their way to the tower.]

[As they were going to the tower Atlas was climbing the ropes that went up to the street level. As soon as he did though The T-Rex stepped onto the bridge and looked at him. He stared it down and put his hand in one of his pockets and grabbed a small remote. Than the dinosaur charged him with a mighty roar, and at that moment he took out the remote and pushed the button.]

[As soon as he pushed the button the remote sent a signal out to several tons of C4 and they blew all at once. The T-Rex went up in an explosion of smoke, fire, and melted stone never to be seen again and effectively sealed the factory off from any more land based unwanted visitors. With that He threw the remote into the moat around the factory and left to go and see how everyone was doing.]

[After getting back to the computer room Jeremy spoke curious as to what happened.] "Do I want to know what that explosion was?" [Atlas looked at Jeremy before looking at the computer screen and speaking.] "That was several tons of C4 exploding all at once taking out the bridge to the factory."

0*0*0Present time0*0*0

[Atlas was inside the AI he made to travel threw the digital sea and the others followed in their sub.] "Wait you had C4 and you used it to blow up the bridge?" [William was very confused by this and even though he was caught up by Aelita like the most he was still confused.] "I still do have the C4, but I'm not telling you where they are hidden. After all I don't have that memory back yet and I haven't come across the information in my video diary yet."

[As a result everyone was scared and Atlas was even more at to what other secrets he has in his past. Still they continued on and everyone was quiet as Jeremy typed away at the computer. After several seconds in relative quietness Atlas spoke again to continue the story.] "Any ways let's continue with the story shale we?"

0*0*0Flashback0*0*0

[Everyone was quiet as they continued onto the tower and after a few moments they finally arrived and XANA seemed to of left it unguarded.] "Maybe old XANA has decided to give up." [Odd made his joke and it was just bad even Atlas thought so. While Odd was mumbling about everyone being a critic Aelita went to deactivate the tower. With that Jeremy activated the return to the past program and everyone except the group and Atlas forgot about the recent mess that was made, and there was the bridge that was blown up as well.]

[It was the day before and Atlas was just getting out of the ice again to his dislike. Looking around he found a small bag and proceeded to pack it with clothing that had survived the many years he had been imprisoned. After that he grabbed his laptop and toolbox before heading to the factory to death with everything he needed to.]

[While he fiddled with his hearing aid he walked threw the sewers and soon got to the factory with his mind preoccupied. As he entered the computer room he was busy writing down information in a note book he had and set all his things down except his tool box. He than went down to the computer core and completed the circuits again before heading up to the computer.]

[After that he got to work on making a fake birth certificate to head over to Kadic and join up with everyone. Looking at the time he noticed that Jeremy should have been there but remembered shortly after that Jeremy wasn't affected by the time surge that was created. With that he went and use the computer to go ahead and call the school to talk with the principle.] "Hello this is Atlas Stones my parents are out on business and never got any time to do this so I decided that I would sign myself up."

"Well Atlas I would normally ask why but seeing as how were on the phones I would like to talk with you in person. How about five this afternoon we talk face to face in my office on Kadic grounds?" [With a yeas he hung up and Atlas went and started to examine the data he had on his computer. Still angered about it he did nothing at first but than after a time started to work on it. When it was 3:30 in the after noon he got all his things together and left for the school.]

[After a hour he walked into the front gates of the school and soon found the principles office. His secretary sat at her desk and after a while let Atlas go in to talk with him.] "Well Atlas everything seems in order, by the way are you in any way related to Aelita Stones?" "Aelita's here? Yeah I'm her cousin related to her threw he fathers side of the family. I haven't seen her in years." [After a bit more talk as to why Atlas was signing himself up the principle finally let him.]

[With that Atlas thanked him and left to go to his room that he was handed the key for. Knowing the layout of the school like the back of his hand he found his way to the boys dorm rooms and to his room. It had a signal bed in it and was quite small but he didn't care and soon he was all set for the next day. But it was already late and he was starved so he left for the cafeteria to get some supper.]

[He got there and walked in only to find it was just beginning and he was the first person in line. After getting his meal he went and sat down as more people arrived and the second to be in line was none other than Odd himself. After he went threw the line he noticed Atlas and sat down at the same table as him, following Odd was the rest of the group except Yumi who was at her place.]

[It was a while before Ulrich, Jeremy, or Aelita noticed and when they did he just sat quietly.] "Atlas how did you..." "Relax Ulrich I just signed up for school here that's all." [With that he continued to eat his meal and everyone started to talk. After a while he was roped in by them and started to talk as well.]

[Every now and then he got the feeling that someone was staring at him but he realized it was the other kids just looking at his strange hair style.] "Atlas if you don't mind me asking where does a kid get C4?" [Aelita looked at him curious as to how such a kid could have such items.] "Let's just say that I have many powerful friends even after 20 years. One in particular lead the Men in Black and one leads one of the world superpowers as well."

[Atlas ate some more of his meal as everyone at the table looked at him in fear.] "Don't worry I wont hurt anyone, but it doesn't mean I don't know how to. After all I learned several ways to hurt someone psychologically and physically without leaving a mark on the body. Than of coarse I do have some contacts that could make a person disappear in under ten minutes after contacting them."

[He stopped talking as he realized he was getting into more classified material.] "Also I know several secrets that have not been declassified yet and if I tell you all I would have to take you all out." [He finished his meal and left without another word to the group who was left speechless as to the knowledge that Atlas had.]

0*0*0Present time0*0*0

"Atlas how many very powerful friends do you have?" [Yumi looked out the sub she was in and at the AI that Atlas traveled in.] "Oh lets just say that I have information from at least half the world superpowers that they trust me with and... how to put it nicely. I'm actually in control of the Men in Black right now, why do you think they haven't tried to interfere with you yet?" [He let the last thought linger in everyone's mind and they finally reached the entrance to Lyoko Beta.]


End file.
